Current vehicle systems such as anti-lock braking systems require information about the slip ratio set point to maximize the braking force and consequentially minimize stopping distance. Typically such systems assume a fixed value for this optimal slip ratio so used. Assuming fixed values for the optimal slip ratio of each vehicle tire is, however, less than optimal and ignores that the optimal slip ratio for a given tire changes with operating conditions. Thus, current vehicle control systems that incorporate these optimal slip ratio assumptions operate less than at an optimal level. Accordingly, there remains a need for an accurate optimal slip ratio determination for vehicle tires and a system and method for the use of the improved optimal slip ratio estimate in vehicle control systems such as anti-lock braking systems.